


The Big Guns

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [88]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18. G1; Chromia/Ironhide - “That’s gun is bigger than you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Guns

Ironhide couldn't help but stare as Chromia came into the firing range, “That’s gun is bigger than you!” His engine revved loudly. “You sure you don’t want to ah---trade it in for a smaller one?” 

“Are you saying I can’t handle myself?” 

“No---No I would never do that, ‘Mia. I’m sure you’d be...ah...fine.” 

She smirked, hefting the weapon up and moving towards the range. “That’s what I thought.”


End file.
